Nightmare
by YumeSangai
Summary: O que acontece quando a sensação de um sonho passa a barreira e invade a realidade? Porque somente com Lavi? Não somente seu corpo, mas sua mente está cada vez mais dilacerada, e o que aconteceria se ele morresse num sonho? KandaxLavi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: D

**Disclaimer: D.Gray-man não me pertence, caso contrário seria extremamente gay e o Allen ficaria com a Rhode.**

_O que acontece quando a sensação de um sonho passa a barreira e invade a realidade? Porque somente com Lavi? Não somente seu corpo, mas sua mente está cada vez mais dilacerada, e o que aconteceria se ele morresse num sonho?_

**Nightmare.**

If you die in a dream.

_A sensação gostosa da água batendo em seus pés descalços, o vento refrescante, balançando seus cabelos ruivos os deixando mais fora do lugar que o comum._

_Num piscar de olhos ele sentiu um calafrio correr-lhe e espinha, a água antes cristalina e morna estava fria, olhou para baixo e deu um berro, subindo em cima de pilastras caídas sobre o lago, que antes não estavam ali._

_A água estava vermelha, sangue. Cheirava a um mar de sangue. Isso embrulhou seu estômago rapidamente, ele se agachou no chão, virando o rosto de lado e vomitando._

-LAVI.

A voz preocupada de Kanda cortou a escuridão do quarto, o ruivo estava agachado na cama.

Ele olhou para o espadachim, mas seus olhos não o viam de verdade, tudo estava muito escuro, sentia que havia voltado a realidade, mas porque ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sangue em seus próprios pés e o gosto desagradável de vômito na boca?

-Lavi, Lavi, fala comigo!

Ele estava muito preocupado, seus olhos sérios e compenetrados estavam arregalados e temerosos, mas porque isso tudo ainda parecia um sonho...?

-/-

-Não tem nada de errado com ele.

Era a segunda vez que ouvia aquilo, sentia a cabeça explodir de raiva, queria pegar a espada e retalhar aquela incompetente.

-Faça o exame de novo!

-Isso já foi feito.

Ela disse séria e estreitando os olhos, tão fria quanto Kanda normalmente era.

-Então vai me dizer que é normal acordar de madrugada vomitando!?

Urrou de raiva, dando um soco na mesa com alguns equipamentos, a mulher largou a prancheta sobre a cadeira e suspirou cansada, era madrugada, ela entendia que as pessoas tivessem problemas, mas não é como se ela pudesse solucionar tudo tão facilmente.

Se os exames haviam sido feitos e refeitos e nada havia sido encontrado no corpo, sangue e até mesmo na inocência de Lavi, então ele não tinha nada.

-Isso pode ser causado por estresse, ele não é sucessor do bookman?

Agora sim Kanda queria xingá-la e amaldiçoá-la, como ela ousava dizer uma estupidez dessas? Desde quando ser sucessor do bookman era motivo pra tanto?

Eles eram exorcistas que davam a vida pela humanidade, passando por inúmeras situações críticas e mortais, se ele tivesse que passar mal seria naquelas ocasiões.

-/-

Lavi abriu os olhos, mas logo os fechou, ainda estavam pesados e ele sentia o cheiro desagradável de remédios e pomadas. Ainda não conseguia se lembrar como tinha ido parar na enfermaria.

Mas não foi difícil chegar a uma reposta, já que ele estava dormindo no quarto de Kanda naquela noite, só ele poderia tê-lo carregado até ali.

Se sentou na cama, passando a mão que estava trêmula pelo rosto, porque tinha um buraco em sua memória? Isso não podia acontecer. Ele tinha uma função importante, se tivesse falhas na memória, todo seu esforço para se tornar o sucessor do bookman não teria valido de nada.

-Então aí está você.

A voz do velho Panda o fez sentir um arrepio por todo o corpo, e se ele descobrisse? O que ele faria? O que seria de suas missões?

-Não pode ficar deitado o dia todo, nós temos trabalho a fazer.

E com isso saiu do quarto tão misteriosamente como havia entrado, Lavi abaixou a cabeça, elevando as mãos ao rosto, sem nem perceber que suas unhas arranham sua pele com força.

Respirar doía, ar. Ele estava com falta de ar. Seu coração batia tão forte que parecia que ia sair pela boca, mas ele não conseguia respirar, era como se aquele cubículo branco estivesse o sugando.

-AAAAH!

O grito estridente chamou atenção das enfermeiras que correram até o quarto em auxilio, o ruivo se debatia loucamente, havia cortes que sangravam um pouco em seu rosto.

Aquelas mulheres que receberam um forte treinamento, estavam chocadas, elas pareciam não ter coragem de se aproximar do jovem exorcista fora de controle, era como se ele estivesse possuído.

O velho panda se aproximou abrindo espaço rapidamente entre elas e com um golpe ele fez o ruivo ficar inconsciente, ele segurou o pupilo nos braços e o colocou deitado na cama.

-Ele só precisa de repouso.

E deu um sorriso macabro e com isso deixou o cômodo.

-/-

O refeitório estava cheio e os burburinhos não diminuíam, pela primeira vez havia uma massa de exorcistas na central, é claro que isso era uma coisa boa, ver os amigos todos os dias.

-...Foi mesmo horrível. – Comentou Miranda com cara de choro enquanto Krory concordava balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

-Ei, o que estão falando? – Perguntou Lenalee docemente enquanto deixava a bandeja ao lado deles e se sentava.

-Sobre os gritos. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Gritos? – Perguntou agora Allen que sentava em frente à Lenalee, mas a visão da garota estava tampada por uma pilha de comida que ele carregava sobre uma simples bandeja.

-Vocês não ouviram? – Perguntou Krory meio apavorado que estivesse ouvindo vozes.

Allen balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto enchia a boca de comida, Lenalee ficou pensativa, mas não conseguiu se lembrar nada havia ido deitar tarde, pois ainda tinha ficado um pouco na companhia do irmão servindo-lhe uma última xícara de café para que ele pudesse ficar acordado de madrugada.

-Ei Kanda. – Chamou Allen sorridente e acenando para o 'amigo' que apenas lhe lançou um olhar congelante e saiu do refeitório com sua simples refeição de soba.

-O que será que ele tem? – Pergunta Miranda sentindo calafrio do olhar de Kanda.

-Ele é sempre assim. – Murmurou Allen meio mal-humorado enquanto continuava a comer.

Lenalee balançou a cabeça negativamente apenas fazendo sinal para Miranda ignorar.

-Vocês não estão sabendo..? – Perguntou o pesquisador que estava de passagem indo se sentar com seus companheiros em uma mesa não muito distante.

Todos pararam de comer e ficaram o fitando, ele sorriu sem graça por atrapalhá-los daquela forma, mas era inevitável.

-O Lavi-san está na enfermaria desde a madrugada. – Disse sussurrando.

-O LAVI!? – Gritou Allen se levantando tão rápido que chegou a jogar a cadeira pra trás a derrubando.

-A-allen-kun aonde você vai? – Perguntou Lenalee também se levantando enquanto via o amigo começar a se afastar.

-Ele sabia! Ele sabia e não nos disse nada. – Murmurou friamente saindo do salão batendo pé e sendo seguido por uma Lenalee também furiosa.

Miranda e Krory trocaram um rápido olhar e rapidamente se levantaram o seguindo.

-Eu disse alguma coisa errada...? – Se perguntou o pobre pesquisador com várias interrogações sobre a cabeça.

-/-

Nos corredores menos movimentados, eles andavam rápidos e apressados quase como se tentassem fugir de alguém sem chamar atenção.

-Allen-kun! Allen-kun!

Mas não importasse quanto ela o chamasse, ele simplesmente não diminuía o passo ou se virava. Furiosa ela o segurou pelo ombro o forçando a parar.

-Você não pode ir brigar com o Kanda!

-Ah é e porque não?

Com o tom de voz alterado, Miranda e Krory até recuaram alguns passos, se tornando meros espectadores.

-Nós devemos fazer alguma coisa? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

-Acho melhor não... – Ele respondeu baixo ainda assustado com os amigos.

-Você sabe que o Kanda não viria até nós comentar sobre isso, tente entendê-lo.

-Entendê-lo!? – Retrucou cada vez mais furioso. – Eu entendo que o meu amigo está na enfermaria e eu nem sei o motivo!

-Brigar com o Kanda não vai mudar o fato do Lavi estar lá.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos se encarando furiosamente, até que Allen gira os olhos em revolta e cruza os braços.

-Ótimo, vamos ver o Lavi.

Lenalee concordou com a cabeça e afastou a mão do ombro do amigo.

-Mas. – Ele ficou sério e frio novamente. – Se o Lavi estiver mal o Kanda vai desejar não cruzar na minha frente pelas próximas décadas.

E voltou a andar agora seguindo por outro caminho, Lenalee sorriu para os amigos que os seguiam, o silêncio era incômodo, mas ninguém parecia preocupado em quebrá-lo.

-/-

-Ah Yuu, eu sabia que você vinha me salvar. – Disse o ruivo já brincalhão como sempre.

-Eu não trouxe isso pra você. – Murmurou se sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama de Lavi e começou a própria refeição, enquanto o ruivo encarava com o nojo o que havia em seu próprio prato.

-Ah troca comigo.

-Não.

-Então me da só um pouquinho? – Pediu fazendo cara de choro e bico.

-Não.

-Você nem vai sentir falta. – Disse sacudindo os braços nervosamente.

-Não. – Disse sorrindo.

-Yuu! Seu ruim! – E cruzou os braços, virando o rosto para o lado. – Vou fazer greve de comida, até que você traga um pouco de soba pra mim também.

-Mas você não pode fazer isso...

Disse abrindo um sorriso mais largo, deixou a bandeja sobre a pequena mesa que se encontrava vazia sem os medicamentos, ficou de pé ao lado da cama do ruivo, inclinou o corpo ligeiramente para frente para que pudesse ficar com a boca próxima ao seu ouvido.

-Se você fizer não vai ter força para -- - E sussurrou o resto ainda mais baixo.

A face de Lavi ficou vermelha instantaneamente e Kanda se sentou na cadeira voltando ao almoço antes que esfriasse.

-Nossa que fome! – Murmurou o ruivo exageradamente, colocando mais comida na boca do que seria capaz de mastigar, Kanda apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente sorrindo discretamente.

-LAVI.

A porta do quarto só por pouco não havia sido arrombada, o ruivo piscou os olhos seguidamente, surpreso pela visita um tanto quanto barulhenta de Allen, rapidamente engoliu a comida para poder falar.

-Yo. – Ele cumprimentou sorrindo e acenando para os demais que entraram timidamente e fecharam a porta pedindo desculpas para as enfermeiras que olhavam muito feio do corredor.

-O que aconteceu? Porque você está aqui? – Perguntou o baixinho se aproximando da cama e ignorando completamente a presença do outro exorcista que já estava lá há mais tempo.

-Eu passei mal de madrugada, sabe? – Disse rindo sem graça.

-Lavi, seu rosto está vermelho, está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou Lenalee se juntando a Allen que estava próximo do ruivo.

-Ele deve estar sufocado com vocês abutres o cercando desse jeito. – Disse Kanda de braços cruzados e os encarando como se fossem Akumas.

Allen ignorou completamente o amigo e colocou a mão na testa do ruivo, ele estava mesmo quente, mas não parecia ser nenhuma febre elevada.

-Talvez seja você Kanda. – Disse secamente. – Afinal você está aqui há mais tempo e foi incapaz de perceber que ele está debilitado. – E com isso puxou Lavi para perto de si como se quisesse protegê-lo do espadachim que havia levantado de sua cadeira e estava mais furioso do que antes.

-Eu sei muito bem que ele está debilitado, mas vocês abutres chegaram e nem o deixaram respirar, dêem o fora daqui! – Urrou gesticulando e apontando para a porta.

Miranda e Krory saíram rapidamente, Lenalee recuou alguns passos completamente perturbada pela atitude dos dois. Eles estavam sendo tão egoístas que eram incapazes de ver como Lavi estava se sentindo mal.

Ela o fitou mais atentamente que estava com a cabeça ruiva encostada no peito de Allen, ele respirava forçadamente e seus olhos pareciam desfocar por alguns segundos como se fosse cair inconsciente a qualquer segundo.

-Saiam os dois! – Gritou batendo o pé.

Kanda e Allen a fitaram surpresos, nenhum dos dois disse nada, ela se aproximou e afastou o baixinho do ruivo, o fazendo deitar na cama.

-Vocês estão o fazendo se sentir pior. Saiam daqui, os dois imediatamente. – Disse mais fria do que antes e sem nem se dar ao trabalho de fitá-los.

Eles entenderam o recado e saíram rapidamente do quarto, a porta bateu com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, quando isso aconteceu o ruivo deu um sorriso constrangido a amiga.

-Me desculpe por estressá-la com os meus problemas. – Ele murmurou meio sonolento e de olhos fechados.

Lenalee juntou as bandejas e as levou para fora do quarto as entregando para uma enfermeira, depois se sentou na cadeira que antes Kanda ocupava.

-Não se preocupe, mas se estava se sentindo mal você deveria tê-los expulsado, eles não ficariam bravos, sabe?

Lavi abriu um sorriso mais largo.

-Ele ficaria bravo comigo... – Murmurou antes de adormecer.

Lenalee apenas sorriu, embora não soubesse de quem ele estava falando, agora ela tinha que ir cuidar de dois garotos teimosos que provavelmente iriam começar a lutar se ela não chegasse a tempo.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto fechando a porta delicadamente, um véu negro envolveu a cama onde Lavi estava e sua expressão calma foi se tornando cada vez mais desconfortável.

**Continua.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: D.Gray-man não me pertence, caso contrário seria extremamente gay e o Allen ficaria com a Road.**

_O que acontece quando a sensação de um sonho ultrapassa a barreira e invade a realidade? Porque somente com Lavi? Não somente seu corpo, mas sua mente está cada vez mais dilacerada, e o que aconteceria se ele morresse num sonho?_

**Nightmare.**

If you die in a dream.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto fechando a porta delicadamente, um véu negro envolveu a cama onde Lavi estava e sua expressão calma foi se tornando cada vez mais desconfortável.

Ele abriu os olhos em desespero, mas estava tudo escuro novamente e aos poucos sentiu o corpo ficar pesado assim como os olhos que foram forçados a se fechar.

_Dessa vez o lugar não era a principio agradável, parecia ter sido feito para intimidar e por alguma razão ele estava mais consciente do que estava acontecendo._

_Ele caminhou pela estrada de terra, parecia que não chovia ali há meses, a terra estava dura, a vegetação que crescia em volta estava morta, o céu era negro e não brilhava uma estrela sequer._

_A lua parecia sorrir para ele, parecia guiá-lo para um lugar cada vez mais escuro, ele continuou caminhando. Sua consciência parecia estar mais desperta, mas ainda assim sentia como se apenas observasse seu próprio corpo caminhar._

_Porque ele não sentia vontade de andar e não andaria por ali, embora fosse o único caminho, uma estrada reta ao encontro da lua._

_Quando se deu conta estava em frente a uma casa de péssimo aspecto, parecia descrição de um livro sobre uma residência mal-assombrada, de repente ele perguntou se encontraria com algum Akuma por lá._

_Mas sua arma não estava ali presente, na verdade ele também não usava o uniforme da ordem, vestia uma roupa casual e toda negra, agora sentia que estava indo para um enterro._

_Subiu os três degraus iniciais de madeira que rangeram desconfortavelmente, o arrepio que sentiu ao ficar em frente à porta de madeira e o medo de tocar aquela maçaneta empoeirada eram reais._

_Dificilmente ele se via congelado pelo medo, poucas foram às situações em que passara em que sua sanidade estava sendo testada, porque agora? Porque daquele jeito?_

_Do que ele tinha medo?_

_Pensando assim ele sentiu o sangue gelar, se sentia abraçado pelas trevas, suas pernas tremiam a ponto dele pensar que iria cair no chão, não tinha a menor coragem de olhar pra trás._

_Lembrou-se de Allen e o olho amaldiçoado, só tinha a sensação de que seria pior, porque não havia Akuma algum atrás de si para enxergar a alma, então... O que veria?_

_Com o desespero assolando ele correu e entrou na casa, ficou parado no meio do cômodo e deixou a porta bater sozinha, apesar de tudo não era difícil enxergar, mas não havia nenhuma lâmpada acessa._

_As paredes eram espelhos que iam do rodapé ao teto, o chão era gelado e quando percebeu estava descalço. Que raio de mundo era aquele?_

"_Não tem mais nada aqui". Pensou se aproximando de seu reflexo._

_Sentia-se numa casa de espelhos, mas todos eram iguais, nenhum o diminuía, engordava, aumentava para qualquer direção que fosse._

-/-

-Eu não vou repetir de novo moyashi, fique longe dele. – Disse estreitando os olhos perigosamente e sacando a espada a apontando para o baixinho que estava há pelo menos 5 metros de distância.

-Eu estava preocupado, como você ousa nem ter comentado isso conosco!? – Gritou cerrando os dentes.

-Tche... Não seja ridículo não tenho o menor interesse em falar com vocês.

-É sobre o Lavi!

-Nem sobre ele. – E estreitou ainda mais os olhos.

-Ele não é propriedade é sua, é meu amigo! – E tirou a luva a mandando longe.

-Finalmente se decidiu? – Questionou irônico.

-Eu já estou de saco cheio das merdas que você fica falando.

Ambos ativam a inocência e partem um pra cima do outro. Com o braço gigante ele segura a espada de Kanda.

-Você não pode me vencer só com isso. – Disse sorrindo segurando com ainda mais força.

-"Só isso"? Moyashi... você não me conhece.

E saca rapidamente outra espada também com a inocência ativada. Allen é obrigado a largar a outra e dar um grande salto pra trás.

-Seu idiota, sua guarda está aberta! _Nigentou!_

-PAREM.

Allen já havia transformado sua mão gigante e disparado alguns tiros na qual Kanda havia desviado e se defendido com as espadas.

Lenalee estava furiosa parada bem no meio do QG, onde agora se podia ver parte do chão destruído e a parede rachada.

-Tche... – Murmura Kanda guardando a espada, Allen desativa a inocência e os dois se aproximam da exorcista para ver se estava tudo bem.

-Lenalee... – Começa Allen, mas é calado com um tapa no rosto, e logo ela se vira para Kanda também lhe dando um tapa.

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo!? – Gritou deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem. – Nós somos aliados, o Conde ainda está atacando, se estão tão relaxados procurem **agora **uma missão e dêem o fora daqui!

Silêncio. Pesado e desconfortável, todos abaixaram a cabeça.

-Me desculpe... – Pediu Allen fazendo uma reverência.

-O Lavi está doente, como vocês ousam criar essa confusão no nome dele? – E com isso ela saiu balançando a cabeça negativamente ainda decepcionada, Krory e Miranda acabam por fazer o mesmo.

Kanda e Allen permanecem olhando para direções diferentes.

-/-

Com duas batidas na porta, Allen entra no quarto que para sua sorte não tinha ninguém lá, só o ruivo.

-Hey Lavi, não de um susto dessas na gente, de verdade.

-Eu só estava tentando trazer algumas lágrimas nos olhos do Yu. – Disse brincando como sempre.

-Você se preocupa muito. – Diz ainda meio frustrado devido à briga que tivera com o mais aliado do que amigo.

-E você está bravo. – Disse deixando bem claro que aquilo não fora uma pergunta. - Vou achar que está com ciúmes.

-C-ciúmes? – Perguntou com o rosto corado enquanto se sentava na cadeira.

-É tipo, por você gostar de mim.

-Mas eu gosto.

-O-o que? – Lavi não pode evitar corar levemente.

-Você é meu amigo. – Disse sorrindo.

-Ah isso. – Suspira aliviado. – Então de quem você gosta? – Perguntou tentando ignorar o rosto ligeiramente corado.

-O-o que? Porque isso de repente?

-Porque está tão constrangido? Não me diga que é do Yu? Por isso vocês brigam tanto!

-N-não! E-eu gosto da Lenalee. – E em seguida elevou as mãos a boca, nunca havia dito isso para ninguém.

-Ela é mesmo uma boa garota. – Disse com um sorriso pervertido.

-Você...?

-Eu? Do Yu.

-D-do Kanda!?

-Porque está tão surpreso?

-Porque é do Kanda! Ele é todo sério e não reage com nada. – Diz gesticulando muito e falando alto, Lavi jogou a cabeça pra trás rindo com gosto.

-/-

-Obrigado. – Agradeceu de má vontade enquanto pegava a bandeja e seguia para fora do refeitório, sendo observado por Miranda e Krory que jogavam papo furado em uma das mesas.

-Queria que o Allen-kun visse como o Kanda está preocupado com o Lavi. – Disse Mirando dando um suspiro baixo.

-Eu tenho certeza que ele sabe. – Disse Krory meio envergonhado de suas próprias palavras. Mirando sorriu agradecida, envolveu as mãos do vampiro com as próprias.

Kanda caminhou pelos corredores do hospital carregado uma bandeja com um soba fumegante, ele mal conseguia disfarçar o sorriso ao imaginar o escândalo que o ruivo faria.

Foi quando teve os pensamentos cortados por uma risada que ele conhecia muito bem, se aproximou como pôde da porta para ouvir melhor a conversa.

Quando ouviu a voz de Allen, sentiu o sangue ferver, porque o moyashi intrometido estava lá? Ele não tinha missão pra resolver? E porque Lavi não o expulsava logo?

-Ele é gentil.

Os olhos de Allen se arregalaram tanto que Lavi chegou a pensar que eles iriam saltar.

-O Kanda!? – Questionou totalmente incrédulo.

-Eu sei que você não o vê com bons olhos. – Disse tentando aliviar a situação do espadachim com má fama. – Mas é realmente bom comigo.

-É meio difícil de pensar que o Kanda tem sentimentos... – Murmura. – Eu só fiquei um pouco surpreso... – E coça a cabeça sem graça com a mão que estava enfaixada devido ao corte da espada. – Mas eu estou feliz por você, se está tudo bem, então eu não tenho nada que reclamar.

-Você é mesmo um bom amigo. Nem da vontade de sair daqui. – Diz colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e se fazendo mais confortável na cama.

-Porque não?

-O velho Panda vai me fazer ficar acordado por dias...

Allen riu sem graça.

-Também vou torcer por você e pela Lenalee.

-Ah... Também não é assim. – Disse visivelmente constrangido.

-Nunca é... "assim". – Murmurou inclinando o rosto para baixo, deixando que a franja caísse sobre os olhos.

-Lavi...

O ruivo parecia realmente perturbado, Allen quis se bater por ser tão idiota, estava ali seu amigo dizendo que gostava de outro cara, Kanda vinha agindo de forma estranha parecendo estar com ciúmes.

Não importasse como Kanda o tratasse ele podia facilmente imaginar que o ruivo não tinha um "relacionamento" com o espadachim esquentadinho, e mesmo se tivesse não seria nenhuma maravilha.

-Me desculpe por dizer essas coisas Lavi, acho que eu não levei em conta os seus sentimentos. – Disse fazendo uma pequena reverência.

-Está tudo bem, isso não me chateia mais.

Porém o sorriso deprimido que Allen recebeu, fora assustador, porque não combinava em nada com a personalidade alegre do sucessor do Bookman.

-Eu estou cansado. – Disse se deitando na cama e ficando de costas para Allen.

-E-eu já estou indo. – E com isso se levantou da cadeira e deixou o quarto rapidamente.

Quando a porta bateu, Lavi jogou a coberta por cima do rosto, para que ninguém o visse chorando.

**Continua.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: D.Gray-man não me pertence, caso contrário seria extremamente gay e o Allen ficaria com a Road.**

_O que acontece quando a sensação de um sonho ultrapassa a barreira e invade a realidade? Porque somente com Lavi? Não somente seu corpo, mas sua mente está cada vez mais dilacerada, e o que aconteceria se ele morresse num sonho?_

**Nightmare.**

If you die in a dream.

Era madrugada, mas havia exorcistas que por causa de insônia faziam uma pequena reunião em uma varanda na torre da Ordem.

Eles não usavam o uniforme de batalha e sim roupas comuns, mas todos sabiam quem eles eram, não que naquele horário isso fosse realmente importante, todos estavam dormindo.

A equipe de ciência provavelmente estava trabalhando, mas isso era em andar inferior, não era possível ouvir seus passos e lamentos, enfim, a Ordem parecia uma casa num lugar deserto.

-Eu estou preocupada com todos, Allen-kun, Lenalee-chan, Lavi-kun, o que está acontecendo?

A voz doce e amargurada era da exorcista que controlava o tempo, Miranda Lotto, seus olhos fundos estavam marcados com olheiras negras na qual ela nem se importava.

A mão quente que pousou no ombro na companheira a reconfortando pertencia ao exorcista Vampiro, Alystar Krory.

Talvez fosse um pouco engraçado, aqueles dois eram bastante estabanados e resmungavam muito, ambos tinham um coração puríssimo e confiavam cegamente nos companheiros, a ponto de serem facilmente enganados por ilusões.

Eles também compartilhavam de um triste passado, assim como a maioria dos exorcistas e demais funcionários, no entanto, eles se apoiavam como podia, o "grupo" estava meio perdido.

-Parece que o Lavi-kun vai receber alta pela manhã, eu tive uma idéia.

Miranda que estava à beira das lágrimas ergueu o rosto e sorriu ternamente ao ver a expressão quase radiante de Krory.

Juntos, todos eram uma família. E como em uma casa normal, havia problemas e brigas e companheiros dispostos a dar um ponto final na situação, isso é o que eles chamam de amigos.

-/-

-Lavi-san.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto, mas para sua surpresa ele já estava de pé ao lado da janela de vidro, o céu estava começando a clarear.

-Eu vou receber alta não é? Não tem nenhum exame para fazer.

Disse a encarando pelo reflexo do vidro, ela pareceu desconfiar e apenas assentiu a cabeça de forma positiva.

-Ótimo. – E se virou mostrando seu clássico sorriso. – Eu já estava com saudades da comida do Jerry. – E se espreguiçou começando a caminhar para fora do quarto.

-Lavi-san.

Ele parou de andar a fitando curioso, porém esboçando o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

-Er... K-kanda-san esteve aqui ontem... – Ela disse timidamente, olhando para chão.

O sorriso desapareceu da feição do ruivo, seus olhos estavam arregalados e de repente ele sentiu imensa necessidade de beber água, senti a garganta arranhada, seca.

-Q-quando...?

Engoliu em seco, se sentindo ainda mais desconfortável.

-Q-quando o Walker-san estava aqui, e-ele estava com uma bandeja, mas depois de um tempo ele voltou com ela e parecia que a comida não tinha sido tocada...

O desconforto dos dois era extremamente visível.

-A comida... O que era?

-S-soba.

E com isso Lavi passou por ela como um trovão, quando a enfermeira se virou tudo que viu foi a porta batendo, ela respirou fundo se perguntando se tinha feito a coisa certa.

O ruivo sentiu o coração bater bem forte, chegava a machucar, nem havia percebido quando colocou a mão sobre o peito, como se assim pudesse acalmá-lo.

Ele correu pelos dormitórios e só parou quando estava sem fôlego já em frente ao quarto de Kanda, receoso ele nem bateu na porta, que por sorte estava destrancada.

-Yuu? – Ele chamou entrando na penumbra, a janela não tinha cortina e por isso iluminava o espaço entre a cama e uma pequena mesinha com uma cúpula onde descansava um lótus com algumas pétalas faltando.

-Eu sabia que aquela idiota ia dar com a língua nos dentes, Tche... – Murmurou como sempre parecendo irritado. – O que você quer?

-Senti sua falta...

-Eu não desapareci. – Disse com a voz mais controlada, ainda estava sentado na cama, usando parte do uniforme da Ordem, apenas o casaco ainda estava guardado no armário.

-Dormir sem você... Eu não consigo...

-Você vai ficar com olheiras mais fortes que o Bookman. – E sorriu com o próprio comentário.

Lavi crispou os lábios e literalmente correu se jogando na cama, mas especificamente nos braços de Kanda, que o envolveu ternamente.

-O seu cheiro... é viciante.

Kanda balançou a cabeça negativamente e se deitou na cama levando o ruivo junto que estava com o rosto contra seu peito e os braços o envolviam fortemente como se não fosse deixá-lo escapar.

-Durma Lavi...

-Eu senti a sua falta... – Murmurou sonolento.

-Eu também. – E com isso beijou a cabeleira ruiva, não percebendo o sorriso doce que se formou nos lábios de Lavi antes de adormecer.

Kanda fechou os olhos, suspirando cansado quando percebeu que o ruivo já havia pegado no sono, ainda estava com raiva por ele ter falando justo com Allen sobre eles.

Mas sabia que agir como uma criança mimada e ciumenta não iria servir, ele ainda parecia perturbado, os exames podiam não ter detectado nada, mas fato era, havia algo errado com o sucessor do bookman.

Allen podia dizer o que quisesse e se preocupar como bem entendesse, mas talvez só ele e o Bookman pudessem ser capazes de perceber o quão sombrio Lavi estava se tornando.

Seus sorrisos nem tinham o mesmo brilho, ele parecia dormir com dor e acordar machucado, e agora Kanda se sentia culpado, porque não conseguia aliviar isso? Eles não estavam juntos?

No entanto pedir auxílio para o Bookman parecia ser o mesmo que levar Lavi pra longe da Ordem, não era fácil de acreditar que o velho panda iria simplesmente concordar.

O dia estava começando a clarear e apesar de não ter dormido nada bem, não tinha vontade de ficar trancado no quarto, mesmo que Lavi estivesse ali, ainda se sentia um tanto quanto desagradável quando o observava.

Era como ver alguém afundar aos poucos e não poder fazer nada, e essa sensação de ser completamente inútil, ele odiava com todas as forças, porque o ruivo era alguém que merecia ser salvo não importasse o que acontecesse.

Empurrou o ruivo para o lado para poder deixar a cama, mas assim que fez o primeiro movimento sentiu os braços de Lavi o apertarem mais forte.

-Não saia, por favor, Yuu...

Kanda sentiu o sangue gelar? Porque ele ainda estava acordado? Tinha tanto medo assim de acordar sozinho?

-Tudo bem, eu vou ficar aqui. – Disse acariciando a cabeleira ruiva e se ajeitando na cama.

-Eu estou sendo egoísta não, é?

Ele murmurou parecendo realmente perturbado, Kanda não pôde deixar de achar engraçado ao vê-lo preocupado com algo tão pequeno, pelo menos ele se importava.

-Eu não me importo que você seja, sabe disso. – E manteve o carinho nos cabelos macios de Lavi.

-Yuu...

-Você precisa dormir. – Disse tentando acamá-lo.

Não gostava, não tinha paciência ou talento para dizer coisas bonitas e agradáveis, mesmo quando ele mais precisava. Sentia-se inútil nesse sentido também, porque era incapaz de agir como um bom amigo?

Não gostava que Lavi compartilhasse as coisas com Allen, a principio suspeitara que o Moyashi pudesse ter algum sentimento pelo sucessor do bookman, mas ao ouvir a conversa deles, pôde concluir que não era bem assim.

O Moyashi era apenas intrometido e naturalmente preocupado, assim como Lenalee, eles se mereciam mesmo, bufou irritado por perder tempo pensando naqueles dois, embora não quisesse admitir, mas no fundo estava feliz.

Mas a verdade era que Lavi não queria dormir, mas ao deitar naquela cama cujo colchão era macio demais, ele sentiu os olhos ficarem tão pesados, como se algo o obrigasse a dormir.

Ainda se lembrava de acordar de madrugada, da voz preocupada de Yuu e principalmente daquele lugar abandonado e caído, cujo a água lembrava sangue... Ele havia vomitado.

Sentiu um embrulho no estomago, se ordenou mentalmente para que aquilo não se repetisse, não queria ficar naquela enfermaria.

Kanda estava ali o abraçando, ainda podia sentir seu cheiro, estava tudo bem, dessa vez ele teria um bom sonho.

E como se alguém brincasse com sua mente, ele se viu novamente naquele lugar. _Pilastras meio afundadas no grande lago, escombros, mas nem sinal de poeira._

_-Eu já estou cansado, onde eu estou?! – E deu um soco numa pedra, se arrependendo rapidamente ao sentir o pulso latejar._

_E se aproximou do lago, vendo o próprio reflexo, era dele, mas... Não era do "Lavi"._

_-Deak!?_

_Sua "sombra" sorriu sinistramente, uma mão negra saiu do lago o agarrando pelo pulso e o levando para dentro daquela água gelada, na hora foi como receber uma descarga elétrica o fazendo gritar e ao mesmo tempo beber água._

_Ele olhou para a superfície que ia se fechando aos poucos, ele sacudiu os braços tentando voltar, mas havia uma mão fechada sobre seu tornozelo o arrastando para baixo. Ele não via mais o rosto de Deak, apenas grandes olhos brancos e sinistros._

"_Eu vou sufocar..." Pensou ao elevar as mãos ao pescoço. _

Kanda abriu os olhos devagar quando sentiu que o ruivo havia afastado os braços de sua cintura e isso o deixou um pouco irritado, o que ele estava aprontando agora?

Mas ao tocar no rosto de Lavi ele percebeu como estava gelado, embora o rosto ainda estivesse corado, ele parecia morto, aproximou a mão do rosto do ruivo e sentiu o coração falhar uma batia quando percebeu que ele não respirava.

-Lavi... Lavi... – O sacudiu desesperadamente.

Nenhum sinal, Kanda apenas sacudia um corpo morto.

**Continua.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: D.Gray-man ****não me pertence.**

**Beta: La****dy Murder.**

_O que acontece quando a sensação de um sonho ultrapassa a barreira e invade a realidade? Porque somente com Lavi? Não somente seu corpo, mas sua mente está cada vez mais dilacerada, e o que aconteceria se ele morresse num sonho?_

**Nightmare.**

If you die in a dream.

- Lavi… isso não tem a menor graça… - Disse com a voz tão falha que ele nunca iria se reconhecer ali. – Se isso for algum truque seu eu vou te cortar sem nenhuma piedade... – E apertou as mãos em volta dos ombros do ruivo que ainda não se mexia. – LAVI!

Não foi capaz de perceber quando tinha começado a chorar alto, soluçando, o que estava acontecendo? Que pesadelo bizarro era esse?

- Alguém... AAAH—

-/-

- Como assim ele já saiu? – Questionou Allen de braços cruzados.

- Ele acordou cedo e já sabendo que ia ser liberado. – Disse a mulher de longos cabelos loiros e pele branca.

- E o que nós vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Lenalee, suspirando. – Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar.

- Talvez o Bookman já tenha o encontrado. – Disse Allen, começando a andar.

- E-esperem.

Eles se viraram novamente olhando para a enfermeira.

- Eu... eu falei sobre o Kanda-san e o Lavi-san saiu daqui muito apressado... – Ela disse de cabeça baixa e receosa.

- O Kanda? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? – Perguntou Lenalee, preocupada.

- N-não é isso... Quando Walker-san esteve aqui ontem, Kanda-san também apareceu, mas não chegou a entrar no quarto...

Lenalee olhou para Allen sem entender, mas o baixinho estava com os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam que iam saltar.

- Droga ele ouviu... – E bateu com a palma da mão na testa. – Aquele idiota intrometido...

- Allen-kun?

- Não é nada, nós precisamos achar o Lavi.

Ela concordou meio receosa e eles saíram correndo, decidiram passar pelos dormitórios uma vez que o ruivo poderia simplesmente estar em seu próprio quarto, embora Allen acreditasse que ele estivesse no de outra pessoa, mas não queria ter que explicar isso para a amiga.

- Você não acha que tem alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou Lenalee, começando uma conversa enquanto eles, agora no dormitório, caminhavam mais lentamente.

- Como assim? – Perguntou, sendo pego de surpresa com a conversa, estava tão concentrado nas próprias lembranças que tinha se esquecido da presença dela.

- O Kanda está superprotegendo o Lavi, ele nunca fez isso com ninguém.

- Você acha? – Perguntou, dando um sorriso falso e se fazendo de desentendido.

- Allen-kun é um péssimo mentiroso. – Disse, cruzando os braços e com um bico que seria adorável se Allen não estivesse tão preocupado com a situação.

- Mentiroso?

- Você está me enrolando, você sabe de alguma coisa e não quer me contar.

- N-não é isso.

Engoliu em seco ao vacilar com a resposta que deveria ser perfeita e não com um sinal tão óbvio. Lenalee estreitou os olhos.

- Pessoal!

Miranda se aproximou correndo meio ofegante.

- Miranda, tudo bem?

- Sim, é que vamos fazer uma festa para o Lavi, onde ele está? – Perguntou, olhando para os lados.

- Em algum lugar que o Allen-kun não quer nos dizer. – Disse, novamente ofendida.

- N-não é isso, Lenalee.

- Vamos Allen-kun, tem que nos dizer onde o Lavi-kun está. Nós temos uma festa pronta. – Disse Miranda, o sacudindo pelos ombros.

- É sério, eu não sei. – Disse, se sentindo culpado por mentir dessa forma.

Olhou em outra direção, fugindo olhar inquisidor de Lenalee, quando um grito ecoou por todo o corredor. Eles nem perderam tempo correndo pelo saguão, empurram a porta sem nem pensar duas vezes.

- Kanda? – A voz de Lenalee era quase um fiapo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Allen, se aproximando e tentando tocar na figura desacordada de Lavi.

- Volte o tempo! – Gritou Kanda quase cuspindo, Miranda recuou alguns passos. – ANDE! Volte a merda do tempo antes que seja tarde!

-Vocês... – Era a voz de Lavi, fraca e rouca. – Estão fazendo muito barulho...

Todos os olhos caíram sobre a figura do ruivo que deu um sorriso fraco, se sentando na cama com dificuldade, demonstrando estar bastante tonto.

- Lavi, você parecia estar morto, seu coração não batia. – Disse Kanda, preocupado, tocando em seu ombro, mas o ruivo o afastou.

- Talvez seja porque o Bookman Jr. Não tem isso.

- O que? – Perguntou Kanda, confuso.

- Um coração. – Sussurrou para ele e então passou a olhar os demais. – O que eu estou perdendo?

- U-uma festa.

- Ah, festa. – Disse, batendo palmas. – Vamos nessa. – E se levantou da cama, empurrando Miranda e Lenalee para fora do quarto.

- Kanda.

O exorcista continuou parado olhando para as próprias mãos que ainda pouco segurava Lavi que parecia estar morto. Isso era uma brincadeira de mau gosto?

- Kanda.

- O que você quer, Moyashi?

Nem mesmo sua voz soou ofensiva ou agressiva. Era dolorosa e visível, como um machucado aberto. Allen quase se apiedou do amigo, mas sabia que não era disso que ele precisava.

- O que realmente aconteceu?

E se sentou na cama, para provar que não ia aceitar uma meia resposta. Kanda suspirou, mas decidiu confiar no baixinho, afinal parecia estar dando tudo errado com Lavi.

-/-

_Sentia-se numa casa de espelhos, mas todos eram iguais. Nenhum o diminuía, engordava, aumentava para qualquer direção que fosse._

_Lavi tocou com a ponta dos dedos o vidro que não ficou marcado, caminhou pelo extenso corredor apenas vendo a si mesmo em diferentes ângulos, um pouco assustador, mas..._

_- Como eu saio daqui?_

_Ele andou por longos corredores e percebeu que só tinha uma expressão no reflexo do espelho, mas quando fazia outras, não era um espelho comum._

_Ele franziu o cenho e ficou encarando a si mesmo, via apenas um ruivo vestindo exatamente as mesmas roupas com uma expressão dura e séria, os olhos não eram gentis._

_- Bookman... – Ele murmurou, para si mesmo, com os olhos arregalados._

_Lavi via apenas a si mesmo como um verdadeiro Bookman Jr. Passou a olhar para os próprios pés ignorando a pontada que sentiu no coração. Pois ele sabia o que isso significaria._

_Todos iriam desaparecer._

_Yuu iria desaparecer._

_- MERDA._

_Urrou, dando um pontapé no reflexo que não se partiu. E isso o deixou apenas mais furioso, começou a socar o mesmo espelho continuamente._

_**- Você não pode apagar o que está vendo aí.**_

_Surpreso, Lavi se virou encarando com os olhos verdes bem arregalados, a figura do Noah bem vestido e que agora o cumprimentava tirando a cartola que estava há alguns bons metros de distância._

_-T-Tyki Mikk_

_**- Oh, você ainda se lembra de mim, Bookman Jr.**_

_- Eu vou— - E colocou a mão na coxa, mas vacilou ao perceber que não estava com a inocência ali._

_**- Vai?**_

_Tyki Mikk estava muito mais próximo, como se tivesse se transportado. Seu sorriso era insano e os olhos brilhavam de forma perigosa, com a pupila bem dilatada._

_- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Porque você está aqui?_

_- __**Porque estava ficando meio chato.**__ – Respondeu, com um sorriso mais humano e os olhos voltando ao normal._

_- O que quer dizer?_

_- __**Você está olhando para seu passado "Lavi".**_

_O ruivo fez uma careta com a forma como seu pseudônimo havia sido pronunciado. E então voltou a olhar para o reflexo no espelho, percebendo que o de Tyki Mikk era um reflexo também diferente, era sua forma branca._

_- __**Você entendeu então, esse espelho não está mostrando o "agora", você está vendo exatamente o que você era.**_

_Lavi permaneceu em silêncio olhando assustado para o seu antigo "eu". Tão indiferente e sem qualquer emoção, estava dizendo que ele havia perdido a essência pra se tornar um Bookman?_

_**- Vamos andando, você vai entender.**_

_Eles caminharam por um corredor, Lavi atento a todos os reflexos. Foi quando começou a reparar que a expressão dura ia se suavizando aos poucos e ele reconheceu ali seus outros quarenta e oito "eus"._

_**- Nós ainda não terminamos.**_

_Lavi apressou o passo para não perder Tyki Mikk de vista. Eles seguiram até onde o ruivo reconheceu como a entrada daquela casa abandonada, os espelhos agora pareciam meio empoeirados e alguns com algumas rachaduras._

_- O que é isso?_

_E se aproximou deles, percebendo que eles não agiam mais como espelhos normais. As imagens também estavam congeladas, mas tudo que via ali eram suas diferentes expressões._

_O rosto do que ele era, "Lavi"._

_**- Isso é passado.**_

_- Não pode ser passado!_

_**- Olhe naquele ali.**_

_E apontou para um que ficava bem no canto, o ruivo não conseguia ver o reflexo, pois estava todo sujo. Ele passou o canto das mãos limpando a área que seria possível ver o rosto._

_- AH!_

_Ele gritou, caindo sentado no chão._

_**- Porque você está assustado?**_

_Perguntou, com um ar divertido enquanto se aproximava._

_- I-isso é impossível._

_Murmurou enquanto apertava as mãos contra o peito tentando fazê-las parar de tremer, sem muito resultado._

_**- Você sabe que aqui não é real, mas o que você está vendo é.**_

_- Eu preciso dar o fora daqui._

_E se levantou num salto e correu até a porta._

_**- Pra onde você vai? Não há nada que possa fazer. Sente-se, vamos conversar.**_

_- Eu não tenho tempo pra isso e, além do mais, se eu estivesse com a minha inocência agor--_

_**- Se você estivesse com a sua inocência eu já a teria destruído, talvez isso fosse bom, não é? Para a pessoa que você está tentando se tornar...**_

_- Cale-se! Do que você entende?_

_- __**Eu entendo perfeitamente.**__ – Disse, tranqüilamente. – __**A verdade é que eu e você somos muito parecidos.**_

_- Você quer me matar e eu quero te matar, você deve ter razão._

_- __**Você está passando por um verdadeiro processo dentro de você, o de se tornar o Bookman Jr. e de continuar como está agora.**_

_- Eu serei o sucessor do Bookman. – Respondeu, com um ar sério que nem de longe lembrava o "Lavi" que todos conheciam._

_- __**Oh...**__ – Murmurou, surpreso, e um tanto quanto debochado. – __**E o que acontece com os seus amigos?**_

_A expressão de Lavi vacilou e a risada estridente de Tyki entoou pelo local, fazendo um eco desagradável._

_- __**Você não quer deixá-los e, mesmo assim, pretende ser o Bookman, você é ambicioso, garoto.**_

_O ruivo rosnou baixo, o Noah falava como se fosse totalmente impossível. De fato era, mas porque as coisas precisariam ser postas dessa forma?_

_- Já chega, eu vou dar o fora daqui. – E foi até a porta._

_- __**Aonde você pensa que vai?**_

_- Sair. – E abriu a porta._

_**- Boa sorte, então, Bookman Jr. ou devo dizer... "Lavi"?**_

_Lavi o ignorou e colocou os pés pra fora da casa, mas tudo que percebeu é que não havia mais chão. A casa flutuava bem alto e ele obviamente despencou de uma altura absurda._

_O frio e o vento gelado invadiram seu corpo, ele se viu batendo os dentes. Olhou para baixo, vendo um grande lago._

_- De novo..._

_Ele pensou fechando os olhos e esperando impacto. Com alguns segundos depois, seu corpo afundou no lago. A água era estupidamente gelada. O ruivo abriu os olhos e numa tentativa desesperada de conseguir ar. Abriu a boca, bebendo água._

_Sentia o corpo ser puxado para cada vez mais fundo. Aquela mesma sensação, abriu os olhos quase sem forças e sorriu quando, ao invés da figura de Deak, havia uma mão estendida._

_-/-_

- Lavi.

Estava frio. Os pés estavam afundados na neve, a mão segurava o martelo com a inocência ativada, o tapa-olho gelado trazia uma sensação desagradável em seu olho.

- Lavi.

Abriu os olhos devagar, vendo Allen o olhando preocupado enquanto, com uma mão, segurava a grande espada de exorcismo que era sua própria inocência ativada.

- A-allen? O que está acontecendo?

Perguntou, meio sonolento, olhando em volta.

- Akumas, rápido.

Lavi abriu bem os olhos, eles estavam cercados. Mas como exatamente havia ido parar lá?

**Continua.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: D.Gray-man não me pertence.**

**Beta: La****dy Murder.**

_Se pudesse descobrir o significado daquelas palavras, talvez nunca as tivesse dito, mas também nunca teria aprendido essa lição tão importante. E se a morte batesse agora em sua porta? Estaria arrependido?_

**Nightmare.**

If you die in a dream.

Depois de ser chamado por Allen algumas vezes, ao abrir os olhos, Lavi percebeu que estava cercado por Akumas nível 2 e 3. Mas como tinha ido parar lá em primeiro lugar?

Não, ele não podia pensar nisso agora.

- Você cuida desse lado.

Allen não esperou uma resposta, o ruivo apenas viu um traço no ar e algumas explosões. Mas não teve muito mais tempo pra pensar, vários akumas com suas aparências nojentas diferiram seus golpes.

- Gouka Kaijin...

Aproveitando que a inocência já estava ativada, ele apenas saltou girando a base do martelo enorme entre os dedos.

- Hiban!

Uma corrente de fogo o circulou, enquanto atingia os akumas. Olhou em volta, não reconhecendo o lugar. Porque estava ali? O que estava acontecendo? Porque havia um buraco em sua memória?

Ele ouviu Allen resmungar baixo, o lado dele de akumas estava consideravelmente menor. O ruivo balançou a cabeça negativamente, não adiantaria pensar em nada se não saísse vivo dali.

Tentou se concentrar. Ele havia passado alguns dias de cama por causa de um sonho bizarro num lugar onde tudo estava destruído, preferia pensar como o "fim do mundo" caso o Conde do Milênio realizasse seus planos. Depois disso, havia se sentindo muito mal. Sua mente também havia apagado, como estava acontecendo agora, mas... não havia falhas. Tudo bem, fora um sonho estranho, mas...

Lavi nem percebeu que estava com um dos ombros todo arrebentado e escorria sangue por seu braço direito. Seus olhos verdes estavam nublados, ele agia por instinto, não estava realmente dando atenção àquela luta.

Conseguia se lembrar do cheiro do prato fumegante de soba. Kanda havia lhe deito companhia, assim como a gentil Lenalee e o amigo pra todas as horas Allen.

- Ozuchi Kozuchi... – Murmurou com a voz tão fraca que nem mesmo alguém muito próximo poderia ouvir, mas como 'pedido' seu martelo havia aumentado de tamanho.

O velho panda havia aparecido e reforçado seu objetivo como sucessor de Bookman, era como se ele com aquelas garras enormes tivesse riscado num quadro negro. Ecoava de forma estridente e dolorida.

Lavi apertou a mão contra o tecido confortável do uniforme sobre o coração, usando obviamente o braço que estava todo machucado. Apenas esse movimento o fez morder o lábio inferior de dor.

Allen havia aparecido e eles tinham até mesmo conversado. E Lenalee? O baixinho já teria se declarado ou estaria tudo na mesma? Também conseguia se lembrar do rosto preocupado de Miranda e Krory.

Respirou com dificuldade, ofegante, forçando o pulmão a pegar todo o ar que era possível, Não era pra estar na ordem então?

Também havia saído do quarto e corrido todo afobado pelos corredores em busca do exorcista espadachim. Ele havia ouvido a conversa que tivera com Allen, então podia se lembrar da expressão constrangida da enfermeira quando falara sobre o soba.

Lavi rosnou baixo, talvez pela lembrança, pelo frio, pela dor que estava sentindo. Ou tudo estava apenas relacionado com seu emocional.

Frio, ele havia sentido isso em algum momento. Não esse de estar embaixo de uma tempestade de neve, mas aquele calafrio que faz com que todos os pêlos do corpo se arrepiem, como se jogar embaixo de um chuveiro com água gelada.

Água?

Lavi cuspiu sangue enquanto era arremessado para o chão, gritando de dor quando caiu de costas, pressionando o ombro. Allen havia se virado para ver o que estava acontecendo e também fora pego distraído. Seu corpo doía e tremia, mas não era a mesma coisa. Mexeu os dedos que estavam protegidos pela luva, não fazia muito diferente, apesar de ser do mesmo material que o uniforme protetor da ordem.

Um formigamento desagradável na perna e ele caiu de joelhos na neve. Sim, era quase essa a sensação, só que piorada mil vezes. Era como sentir todas as partículas do corpo se contraírem e depois serem puxadas.

Outra batia acelerada no coração, ele tentou novamente mexer o braço esquerdo, mas dessa vez não havia tido sucesso. Deslocado, quebrado, que diferença fazia?

Sua mão se fechou na base do martelo, invocando um novo elemento. Era tudo tão branco, o chão, o céu, isso o fazia se sentir sonolento e tonto. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

Lavi havia largado sua inocência e estava sendo erguido pelo pescoço por um akuma nível três bem mais alto do que ele, fazendo com que seus pés se descolassem da neve.

Porque simplesmente não podia entender o que estava acontecendo?

- LAVI.

A voz que ele reconheceria em qualquer momento de sua vida. Seus olhos verdes piscaram seguidamente e ele se viu jogado no chão novamente, sentindo algo escorrer por seu pescoço.

Elevou a única mão boa até o local e sentiu que os dedos espalharam algo, Allen se aproximou com o rosto cansado e usando aquela máscara.

- Você está bem? Consegue falar? Céus, seu pescoço está sangrando.

O ruivo engoliu em seco sentindo-se meio enjoado ao fazer isso, ficou de pé com a ajuda de Allen e caminharam em silêncio para a uma casa que não ficava longe.

A temperatura na casa era, sem dúvida, bem melhor. Havia uma fogueira acessa e Lavi se sentou no tapete de pele de animal enquanto deixava o corpo dolorido relaxar pela primeira vez.

Fechou os olhos apenas querendo dormir, mas antes que pudesse pegar sono em tempo recorde, sentiu a mão gelada de Allen em seu ombro.

-Você precisa de um banho... e de cuidados médicos, vamos.

O ruivo olhou novamente para o fogo, vendo a madeira estalar. Estava gostoso ali, mas quanto mais demorasse pior iria ficar. Allen passou o braço pela cintura fina do Bookman Jr. e o guiou até o cômodo.

- Você estava distraído.

Começou um assunto enquanto abria a porta do banheiro com o pé, Lavi concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Consegue tirar a sua roupa?

Lavi olhou para Allen como se ele tivesse duas cabeças, mas só entendeu quando tentou desafivelar o cinto e sentiu o ombro latejar.

- Acho que isso responde a pergunta.

Ele se aproximou e com cuidado e um tanto quanto demoradamente ajudou o amigo a se despir. Nenhum deles parecia incomodado, não é como se tivessem tempo para pensarem em bobagens.

Havia uma banheira grande ocupando o final do cômodo. Lavi simplesmente deixou o corpo inteiro relaxar com a água quente, não queria sair dali nunca. Bocejou, sonolento. Também não se importaria de dormir por ali.

Fechou os olhos e se permitiu tentar sonhar. Quando os abriu novamente, foi pelo barulho da porta. Allen não estava mais lá. Pensando bem, o baixinho também estava agindo de forma estranha.

Eles não conversavam e riam depois de uma missão? Ou o estado do ruivo era tão preocupante assim? Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Lavi saiu da banheira, conseguindo se vestir uma vez que estava mais relaxado, mas a dor ainda era forte.

Usava apenas uma calça comprida branca e uma blusa com mangas ¾ de cor azul-marinho.

- Hey, Allen?

Ouviu barulhos na cozinha e caminhou até lá. Como sempre, Allen devorava vários pratos. O ruivo puxou a cadeira e se juntou, comeu devagar e com dificuldade. Allen deixou o cômodo, mas não tardou a voltar com algumas ataduras.

- Precisamos cuidar disso, né?

- Ah, isso? Não é nada, não está doendo tanto assim.

Allen colocou a mão no ombro do ruivo, que gemeu de dor.

- Vamos cuidar disso. – E sorriu largamente.

- Não precisava ter feito isso... – Murmurou, fazendo um bico.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou, um tempo depois, enquanto checava para ver se as faixas estavam bem presas.

- Sim, por quê?

- Nada... – Disse mais para si mesmo do que para o sucessor do Bookman. – Boa noite. – E saiu do cômodo.

O ruivo deu de ombros sem entender, mas se arrependeu do movimento, quando choramingou de dor. Murmurando ainda coisas sem sentido aparente ele caminhou para um quarto vazio.

A cama era confortável, sentia o corpo mole e todas aquelas ataduras eram um saco. Fechou os olhos lembrando que Kanda costumava enfaixar o peito. Será que o japonês também estaria em uma missão?

-/-

O ruivo acordou de um sono sem sonhos, mas era a primeira vez que dormia tão bem. Na verdade nem sentia que o tempo tinha passado, era como se tivesse deitado, fechado os olhos e alguns instantes depois tê-los aberto.

O sol estava nascendo e isso deveria ser um bom sinal, pois o frio do lugar beirava o insuportável principalmente no estado múmia em que se encontrava.

Eles partiram em silêncio, a viagem longa e cansativa de trem também fora em silêncio. Allen parecia tentar dormir, Lavi por sinal olhava pela janela vendo a paisagem correr.

Sua vida estava desse jeito, passava tão rápido que ele mesmo não conseguia acompanhar. Com um suspiro cansado, ele se perguntou quando as coisas tinham começado a dar errado.

Seus olhos pousaram em Allen, como se isso fosse uma resposta.

-Ter amigos, hein?

Murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto dava um sorriso de lado, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, e depois voltou a olhar pela janela. O verde das árvores era uma grande mancha.

- Isso é errado?

Allen murmurou ainda de olhos fechados, mas não parecia que ele estava falando dormindo, provavelmente o baixinho nem tinha sequer cochilado. Lavi riu de sua própria ingenuidade.

- O que?

Perguntou somente para se certificar, Allen abriu os olhos o encarando seriamente.

- Ter amigos.

-... Não sei.

Respondeu, sério, e passando a fitar um ponto qualquer no chão.

- Mas você não pode negar que nós somos amigos.

Lavi encarou Allen com surpresa. De fato, se ele tinha um amigo de verdade na Ordem seria aquele garoto. Mesmo que sentisse alguma coisa a mais por Kanda ou considerasse Lenalee e Krory como amigos, não era a mesma coisa.

Melhor amigo?

As pessoas usavam esses termos classificativos, mas a palavra "amigo" já estava cortada do dicionário do Bookman Jr, ou ao menos riscada.

- Não, eu não posso.

O sorriso que se formou em seus lábios enquanto basicamente admitia a derrota de uma luta interna deixou Allen um pouco desconfiado.

- Nee Allen, me diga uma coisa...

- Hum?

- Quanto tempo se passou desde que eu saí da enfermaria?

Allen ergueu a sobrancelha, mas Lavi continuou em silêncio.

- Está me dizendo que você não se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Eu me lembro de sair da enfermaria... e de ir falar com o Yuu, mas... tem um buraco na minha memória...

Era um tanto quanto absurdo ouvir isso de alguém cujo o trabalho era escrever a história, uma mentira tão falsa que uma criança teria feito melhor. Mas a troco de que ele inventaria algo?

Sem falar que havia muita coisa que estava incomodando Allen. O comportamento suspeito de Lavi e tudo que Kanda havia dito.

- Se passaram duas semanas.

- Duas semanas!?

Allen concordou discretamente com a cabeça. Lavi até podia inventar uma personalidade para seu papel de Bookman Jr., mas ele não criaria um cenário para si mesmo.

O barulho desagradável do trem freando interrompeu a conversa. Eles se levantaram e saíram do vagão. Apesar de tudo, eles ainda tinham uma missão a relatar, não haviam encontrado inocência alguma.

- Lavi-san, Allen-san.

Um finder os cumprimentou sorridentes, Allen respondeu na mesma animação, enquanto Lavi voltou a se fechar. No caminho, Allen respondia as perguntas do Finder.

Lavi não saberia dizer quanto tempo demoraram a chegar a Ordem, mas parecia que tinha sido bem rápido. De qualquer forma, ele não tinha chegado há conclusão alguma do que estava acontecendo.

- Allen-kun, Lavi!

Lenalee foi a primeira a correr até eles assim que eles passaram pelo portão. Allen sorria sem graça enquanto se desculpava por tê-la preocupado. Lenalee tentava segurar as lágrimas, embora estivesse muito feliz aos vê-los.

- Melhor você passar na enfermaria, não é?

A voz de Allen pareceu acordar Lavi de seus devaneios.

- O que aconteceu, Lavi? – Era a voz preocupada de Lenalee.

- Não é nada. - E riu sem graça. – Eu estou indo, então.

Lavi seguiu para o quinto andar, estava com fome. Poderia pegar alguma coisa e depois seguir para o dormitório e, quando acordasse, iria para a enfermaria.

- Yuu...

O ruivo não esperava vê-lo por ali. E a julgar pela aparência cansada, ele deveria ter chegado alguns instantes antes. Como se tivesse ouvido aquele sussurro, ele se virou, encarando Lavi como se fosse um fantasma.

Duas semanas era muito tempo, tempo o bastante para ferrar com tudo. E a julgar pela sorte que estava tendo, a situação estaria pior em poucos segundos.

**Continua.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: -man ****não me pertence.**

**Beta: Lady_Murder**

_Quando você aprender a ferir, não vai se preocupar em se defender, pois o sangue será seu escudo._

**Nightmare.**

[If you die in a dream.]

- Yuu.

O ruivo acenou, sorridente. Kanda segurou a respiração, as sobrancelhas se juntaram num claro sinal de desagrado.

- Não me chame pelo primeiro nome.

Ele murmurou, num rosnado desagradável. Ele sempre fazia esse comentário, mas era a primeira vez que Lavi se via realmente afetado, como se, mesmo antigamente, Kanda apenas falasse por falar.

E foi com o único olho tão arregalado quanto um pires que viu o exorcista espadachim sumir do campo de visão. Não sem antes perceber que ele claramente forçava a perna esquerda, tentando se manter em equilíbrio.

- Mas que saco. Eu não to entendendo mais nada. - Disse, batendo o pé e passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos os deixando mais bagunçados do que o normal.

-/-

A porta do quarto finalmente se abriu, mas, olhando bem para o interior do quarto, ele encarou com total severidade a pessoa que ali estava.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Lavi ignorou a pontada no coração e sorriu amarelo, como sempre. Balançou a mão, dispensando o assunto, enquanto sentou-se de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama.

- Você está machucado, não é? Vai precisar de ajuda. ― Disse, com naturalidade, esperando que ele parasse de olhá-lo daquela forma.

Com passos rápidos, Kanda pegou a espada e a apontou para o pescoço de Lavi. O Bookman Jr. engoliu em seco, dando uma risada fraca. Levantou-se da cama, ainda sendo seguido pelos olhos frios do japonês e pela lâmina da espada.

- Dê o fora.

A expressão no rosto de Lavi deveria ser muito assustadora, ou simplesmente patética.

- Inocência, Hatsudou.

Lavi pegou o martelo que ficava preso na coxa.

- Odzuchi kotzuchi.

Kanda ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Apenas dê o fora. – Disse, devolvendo a espada à guarda e suspirando.

- O que? Você me ameaça com uma espada e-

- Dê o fora.

- Pare de falar isso! Porque eu tenho que ser passivo a sua grosseria? Eu não fiz nada.

Os olhos frios e compenetrados de Kanda brilhavam de forma assassina. Ele poderia intimidar até mesmo o Conde. Lavi engoliu em seco, ignorando o arrepio que percorrera todo o seu corpo.

Afinal, melhor do que ninguém, ele compreendia todas as expressões de Kanda. Sabendo dizer quando ele apenas falava da boca pra fora, fingia indiferença ou estava começando a se irritar.

Nem de longe essa expressão era uma das velhas conhecidas. Seria menos assustadora que um Akuma nível 4, se não fosse Kanda olhando para Lavi como se ele não significasse nada.

- Não é passivo? ― Ele disse, em um tom de deboche que não combinava com Kanda. Talvez ele estivesse mais do que irritado. ― Então talvez você precise de uma nova identidade, "Lavi".

Kanda deveria entrar no livro dos recordes, pois havia conseguido o feito de deixar o Bookman Jr. sem palavras.

- Apenas não esteja aqui quando eu voltar. – Completou, com uma indiferença sólida, enquanto pegava o casaco da ordem e caminhava para fora do próprio quarto, provavelmente indo treinar.

- Sabe... - A voz fraca de Lavi o fez parar de andar, mas ele não se resignou a olhar para trás. – Se você tivesse atravessado a espada, não teria doído tanto.

As palavras eram quase sussurradas e difíceis de compreender, mas o espadachim havia conseguido as ouvir com clareza. Sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais fechada.

- Talvez eu faça isso.

E bateu a porta com uma força desnecessária. O barulho parecia ter assustado Lavi, que sentiu o corpo tremer. Ou, talvez, fosse por causa da ameaça. No final, não fazia diferença.

Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, já não tinha forças pra ficar em pé. As duas mãos apertaram o tecido da camisa sobre o coração que batia bem forte.

- Por que... Porque eu não posso simplesmente arrancá-lo? Se eu não preciso disso... se isso é apenas um disfarce... Porque tem que doer tanto?

A única resposta fora o vento batendo forte em seu rosto, como um tapa. A janela, que até pouco tempo estava fechada, talvez tivesse sido aberta quando Kanda deixou o quarto.

Caminhou para o próprio quarto num silêncio fúnebre, apenas ouvindo os passos ecoarem pela ordem.

_Bookman, Bookman, Bookman._

As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça o deixando tonto. Jogou-se na cama, esperando pegar logo no sono e quem sabe parar num lugar esquisito novamente. Mas, assim que fechou os olhos, se viu quando criança.

Cenas aleatórias passavam, como se alguém corresse rapidamente as folhas de um álbum de fotografias.

- Não entre em mim, eu não preciso disso. – Murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

Permaneceu ainda de olhos fechados, mas as imagens não mudavam, elas continuavam a vir fora de controle e passavam sem ordem alguma.

Hora era uma criança, hora já estava na ordem, fazia alguma missão, despertava a inocência, era tudo um grande incômodo. Ninguém pode controlar o sonho, mas assim era um pouco demais. Ele não estava sonhando.

- Pare com isso...

Kanda indiferente. Kanda recusando um aperto de mão. Kanda comendo seu soba isolado de todos. Kanda lutando contra um Akuma. Kanda após chegar de uma missão.

- Para, pare, pare, pare...

Kanda sorrindo. Kanda se mostrando um pouco mais gentil. Kanda tentando o expulsar do quarto. Kanda dormindo. Kanda acordando. Kanda após sair do banho. Kanda sussurrando palavras agradáveis.

- EU MANDEI DAR O FORA. - Gritou, se sentando na cama e olhando para a porta que estava aberta.

A exorcista controladora do tempo tremia e os olhos rapidamente marejaram.

- M-me d-desculpe. - Ela murmurava, entre as lágrimas grossas que caiam.

Antes que Lavi pudesse se explicar, a porta fechou e ele ouviu não muito distante os passos apressados de Miranda.

- Merda.

Deu um soco na cama, que o deixou ainda mais frustrado porque não houve dor. Tudo que estava acontecendo conseguia ser pior que um pesadelo. De repente, a sensação de estar se afogando não era tão ruim assim.

Ele ficou um bom tempo sacudindo o corpo pra frente e pra trás enquanto blasfemava. O céu já estava escuro. Lavi sentiu as costas latejarem, os braços estavam dormentes.

-/-

Os olhos ainda estavam pesados, fora um sonho sem sonhos. O cansaço ainda existia. Assim como todas as dores musculares. Era fato, ele precisava se esticar e afastar todos os pensamentos que flutuavam.

Saiu da cama arrastando os pés e abriu a porta do quarto com dificuldade, devido ao braço dormente e também ao corte não cicatrizado do ombro. Seus companheiros de missão o cumprimentavam com um aceno de cabeça enquanto ele deslizava pelo corredor frio.

Lavi respondia com um aceno e expressão desanimada, não queria ser inserido em uma conversa na qual ele não queria participar. Olhou para a biblioteca e, de repente, a idéia de se ocupar com livros parecia muito mais interessante.

Mesmo que pudesse dar de cara com Bookman e isso o forçasse a pensar em tudo que estava tentando afastar. Mas, no final, não fazia sentindo quando estava treinando para ocupar a função do velho, não é?

A imagem de Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Kanda e Miranda grudou em sua mente como se tivesse pisado em um chiclete. Com o rosto ainda mais inexpressivo, ele empurrou a porta de madeira, entrando no primeiro corredor escuro, cercado por livros.

_**Você está passando por um verdadeiro processo dentro de você, o de se tornar o Bookman Jr. e de continuar como está agora.**_

Lavi escorregou pela prateleira a fazendo tremer, mas ela continuou no mesmo lugar, assim como os livros que ali estavam organizados.

- O que está fazendo?

A voz fez com que a linha de raciocínio que se iniciava se perdesse. Lavi permaneceu largado no chão, apenas virando o rosto e o encarando, os olhos arregalados do Bookman.

- O que está fazendo? ― A voz estava muito mais calma e relaxada. ― Não é hora pra sonambulismo, vá dormir.

Senso de humor também não combinava com o compenetrado Bookman. Lavi continuava a fitá-lo como se pudesse ver além.

- Nee, Vovô...

- Hum?

- Acho que eu não vou mais poder ser um Bookman.

- Do que está falando? Não diga idiotices, agora vá logo para o quarto. O que acha que pode fazer desse jeito?

- Sabe... ― Continuou, ignorando as palavras do mestre. Na verdade, nem tinha as ouvido. ― Tem algo faltando aqui... – Disse, apontando para a cabeça e dando uma risada baixa e forçada.

- Sim, agora ande lo-

- Eu acho que... ― E ignorou a expressão carrancuda que se formou no rosto do mestre. – Foi parar aqui. – Completou, batendo com uma mão sobre o peito.

-... ― O Bookman deu um suspiro cansado, olhando para o pupilo, analisando-o. Bem, era de fato deprimente. ― Talvez esteja na hora de mudar, não é? Você já está há muito tempo "nessa forma".

- Às vezes eu acho que você não tem um coração... – Murmurou, meio ofendido pelas palavras tão frias.

- Um Bookman não tem nome e também não tem um coração, assim como você.

- Então por que... Isso bate tão rápido? ― E apertou o tecido da camisa sobre o coração. ― Por que.... Dói desse jeito? Por quê?

Bookman abriu a boca, pronto para um sermão, mas percebeu, finalmente, o olho desfocado e nublado do pupilo. Com um suspiro aliviado, ele passou a fitá-lo com menos severidade.

- Ninguém disse que era fácil escrever a história, principalmente a nossa.

E, com isso, se retirou do cômodo, apagando a luz. Deixando que Lavi pudesse dormir tranquilamente... Ou não.

Só existia mais uma pessoa em toda a ordem que ficava até tarde acordada, ajudando o irmão a trabalhar. Depois de distribuir a ultima bandeja de café, ela se espreguiçou.

Viu o Bookman com uma expressão preocupada sair da biblioteca. Pensou em chamá-lo, mas percebeu que não teria nada a dizer. Curiosa, ela esperou que ele se afastasse e entrou no cômodo que estava apenas com a porta encostada. Não que isso quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas poderia ser explicado como intuição feminina.

_Lavi abriu os olhos, encarando o céu que estava pintado do vermelho mais brilhante possível. Parecia que começaria a escorrer como uma cascata de sangue. Ele sorriu, pensando nisso. Já estava começando a se acostumar com essas alucinações._

_E essa era muito bem vinda._

_- Vamos, eu não me importo de afundar num lago congelante. – Disse, olhando para o céu. _

_Fechou os olhos, sentindo a sensação da água se chocando contra a lateral de sua cabeça. Estava flutuando._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque tudo está dando errado._

_- Está dando errado porque você permite isso._

_- É claro que sim, eu tenho um coração. – Respondeu, fazendo uma careta, erguendo a sobrancelha._

_- Todos têm um coração._

_- Mas eu não preciso. – Disse, dando um sorriso._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque o Bookman não precisa disso._

_- Você ainda é um aprendiz._

_- Eu escrevo a história, eu não me envolvo com as pessoas._

_- Mas você está com __**ele.**_

_- É diferente... – Suspirou._

_- Você não estava desejando afundar num lago congelante?_

_Lavi arregalou os olhos, surpreso, quando se viu, de repente, embaixo d'àgua. Estendeu a mão, que parou numa barreira de gelo. Ele estava preso ali, mas, bizarramente, não doía ficar de olhos abertos._

_- O que é isso?_

_- É a sensação de estar preso._

_- Não é ruim._

_- É mesmo? – A voz agora era sarcástica. – Tire o seu tapa-olho._

_- Eu..._

_- Tire!_

_Meio a contragosto, ele o fez. Abriu o olho lentamente. Ele continuava preso embaixo do lago congelado, tendo total visão da superfície. Lá em cima, estavam seus amigos, todos eles isolados e com expressões tristes._

_- O que? O que é isso? Porque eles estão daquele jeito?_

_- É o que você faz._

_- Não, não é verdade._

_- A existência do número 49 é um fracasso. Tudo que você faz é destruir, você destrói o coração dos outros ao invés do seu._

_- Não, não e não. – Gritou, sacudindo a cabeça._

_- Até mesmo __**ele.**_

_Lavi arregalou os olhos e começou a procurá-lo, o encontrando afastado das pessoas. O cabelo solto e a mão sobre o peito tatuado._

_- Ele está tentando se manter vivo para procurar por alguém. E você o fica distraindo com uma personalidade que irá sumir._

_- Eu não vou sumir, a minha existência não será apagada! – Gritou, dando um soco no gelo, que rachou._

- Lavi!

Foi sacudido bruscamente por Lenalee, que conseguiu acordá-lo. Estava já com o coração na boca, pois ele novamente estava frio, como se estivesse morto.

- Lenalee... – Ele murmurou, quando finalmente o rosto da garota entrou em foco em seu único olho.

- Não me assuste desse jeito! O que você tem?

- Sono... – Murmurou, fechando novamente o olho, mas ela o sacudiu.

- Não pode dormir aqui.

- Me desculpe, mas eu estou muito cansado... – E novamente apagou, sendo engolido por uma enorme escuridão.

Seria um sonho sem sonhos novamente...

Ela se afastou e correu para fora da Ordem, onde sabia que poderia encontrar outra pessoa que era completamente alheia ao relógio. Passou por uma trilha não marcada que levava a uma clareira conhecida.

- Lenalee. – Ele não escondeu a surpresa ao vê-la. Olhou para o céu, vendo apenas as estrelas brilhando. – O que faz acordada?

- Preciso... – Ela respirou fundo. – Preciso da sua ajuda.

- O que foi? – Ergueu a sobrancelha, guardando a espada na bainha, se aproximando da garota.

- É o Lavi, ele está na biblioteca.

Kanda abriu a boca.

- Por favor. – Ela pediu, apertando os olhos.

Ele se calou e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, passando rapidamente por ela e desaparecendo na noite.

Procurar por um ruivo entre as prateleiras era uma tarefa fácil. Ele não se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo deitado no chão, de olhos fechados. Agachou-se e estendeu a mão, que parou no ar, com medo de tocá-lo.

Passou os olhos lentamente pela figura de Lavi, percebendo um corte bem no meio da mão, que sangrava. Ergueu a sobrancelha e correu a ponta dos dedos pela cabeleira ruiva do outro.

- Você tem que parar de dormir em qualquer lugar... – Murmurou, o pegando no colo.

Lavi não era exatamente leve, mas dizer que era pesado seria uma mentira. Caminhou pelos corredores do dormitório, ainda se perguntando se o deixava no próprio quarto ou se...

– Ah, que droga, eu não quero ficar dando voltas. – E entrou no próprio quarto, tendo que abrir a porta com um chute.

Deixou o ruivo preguiçoso na cama e trancou a porta. Olhou novamente para o machucado na mão dele, que parara de sangrar a algum tempo, provavelmente antes mesmo dele ter o encontrado.

E foi bufando que foi até o armário e cortou um pedaço de atadura, onde prendeu muito bem preso sobre a ferida, mas não sem antes limpá-la devidamente.

- Tche...

Ele vestiu uma calça de moletom negra e uma camisa branca e sentou na parte da cama que estava livre. Ficou um tempo olhando para o rosto meio adormecido do ruivo e sorriu discretamente.

- Yuu... – A voz sonolenta do ruivo o fez engolir o sorriso.

Era bom tê-lo acordado, não é?

**Continua.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sabe o ruivo gostoso, com tapa-olho e bandana? Pois é, ele é meu.**

**Beta: Lady_Murder**

_O que você acha que nasce do amor?_

**Nightmare.**

[If you die in a dream.]

- Yuu...

Aquela voz sonolenta só o fez girar os olhos. Não por sinal de impaciência, pois de maneira nenhuma ele estava irritado. Não conseguiria, não estando tão perto dele, era impossível e ele não queria fazê-lo, contar uma mentira para si mesmo.

- Eu tenho tido sonhos estranhos... – Disse, meio deprimido, erguendo o olho para fitar o exorcista espadachim que agora o observava seriamente.

- Que tipo de sonhos? – Ele o puxou pela cintura para que deitasse a cabeça em seu colo, mas o ruivo gemeu de dor, apertando os olhos com força. – O que foi? – Ele estava definitivamente preocupado, coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo já fazia algum tempo.

- É que eu me machuquei na última luta, não é nada. – Disse, dando um sorriso amarelo e acomodando a cabeça nas pernas de Kanda, que nada mais disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. - São sonhos esquisitos, eu estou sempre em um lugar, não é o mesmo, mas a sensação é a mesma, não é uma coisa boa, parece que invade direto o meu corpo como um vírus.

- Quanto tempo tem isso?

Kanda não era o tipo de pessoa que acreditava nessas babaquices de sonhos, por mais estranhos que fossem. No entanto, não era isso que o incomodava e sim o que estava resultando.

- Começou daquela vez...

O espadachim estreitou os olhos, irritado, nunca poderia se esquecer do susto que levara quando Lavi havia despertado no meio da noite passando mal, mas também não sabia que era por causa do sonho, ele nunca havia explicado.

- Agora também?

- É... foi estranho, desculpe, mas pensando bem eu não consigo me lembrar direito. Tudo só fica muito claro e real quando de fato eu estou dormindo, no resto do tempo é como se essas coisas não acontecessem.

- Você machucou a mão no sonho?

Lavi ergueu a sobrancelha. Kanda estava sério, seus olhos normalmente frios exibiam um brilho. O ruivo sabia que ele estava montando uma teoria e já tinha várias informações que não diria.

- Eu...

_**- Eu não vou sumir, a minha existência não será apagada!**_

Lavi sentiu uma pontada atingir seu peito e fechou os olhos com força, podia ver as imagens rodando sua mente, sua própria voz ecoando, tudo estava embaçado por causa da água e, dessa vez, ele sentia falta de ar. Não estava simplesmente ali embaixo como se não fosse nada.

- LAVI!

Ele se remexeu tentando nadar ouvindo a voz de Kanda que parecia vir de bem longe.

_**- A existência do número 49 é um fracasso, tudo que você faz é destruir, você destrói o coração dos outros ao invés do seu.**_

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente sacudindo os braços, precisava voltar para a superfície. Mas a cada lembrança apenas era jogado par um lugar cada vez mais escuro.

_**- Até mesmo **__**ele**__**.**_

- Você não precisa dormir, você não precisa fechar os olhos, que saco! Eu não sairei do seu lado.

Kanda o abraçou fortemente, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto o ruivo se movia inquieto.

- Eu não vou desaparecer. Você não vai desaparecer. Está me ouvindo? Eu quero que você fique aqui. Comigo.

Ele não queria parar pensar nas conseqüências daquelas palavras. Não... não eram simples palavras. De fato poderia ser considerada uma declaração, e ele não gostava de pensar desse jeito, de colocar as coisas dessa forma. Mas não queria perdê-lo. Eventualmente o perderia. O perderia para o tempo. O perderia pelo dever de lutar contra os akumas. O perderia pelo próprio significado da existência. Mas naquele momento, com ele ali em seus braços, não poderia deixá-lo.

Ele não precisava ficar sozinho.

- Lavi!

Lavi tossiu como se tivesse bebido muito água, Kanda sorria aliviado.

- Seja bem-vindo.

Em outro lugar, Road levantou-se da grande poltrona rosa e passou a andar em círculos.

- Chato! Tyki! Por que eu não consegui prendê-lo dessa vez? — Questionou, com as mãos na cintura, encarando o Noé que tomava um pouco de chá.

- Acho que é porque o garoto estava bem ao lado dele. — Disse, calmamente, enquanto deixava a xícara sobre a mesa.

- Isso já aconteceu antes. Não é justo. — Ela murmurou, fazendo bico.

- É, mas o menino só tinha ficado olhando.

- Eu não entendo, porque ele não desiste de uma vez?

- Acho que porque isso é ser humano.

Road sorriu como se já esperasse aquela resposta e sentou no braço da poltrona onde Tyki estava acomodado.

- Nee Tyki, você foi falar com o Lavi por qual razão?

- Hm? Ah, então você percebeu? — Ele apenas sorriu.

- Aquela era a minha casa de espelhos, é claro que eu saberia se você aparecesse por lá.

- Sabe, Road, esse jogo está para acabar.

- Por que diz isso? Só porque ele conseguiu sair dessa vez?

- Talvez, é que só tem dois caminhos agora.

- Qual?

- Ou **ele **vai intervir ou o Lavi vai mudar novamente.

- Ele? — Ela repetiu curiosa, mas Tyki não respondeu, voltando a beber o chá.

Ainda naquele mesmo dia, o céu negro era uma bonita visão para aqueles que estavam acordados. Lenalee entrou na Ordem de cabeça baixa e desandou a correr invadindo um quarto sem bater na porta.

- Lena—

Sem conseguir terminar a fala, sua visão fora nublada pelos cabelos negros esverdeados da amiga que o abraçava com força, chegando a machucar ligeiramente seu pescoço.

- Allen-kun.

- H-hai? — Ele tossiu levemente, sem saber como fazer para afastá-la.

- Me desculpe! — Ela mesma acabou recuando.

- Não, por favor. — Ele sorriu, sem graça, agora se sentindo culpado.

- É que eu não sei o que fazer, não sei o que pensar, o que está acontecendo aqui? — Ela murmurou, de cabeça baixa.

- Nee Lenalee, se você não me explicar eu não vou saber do que está falando... – Disse, enquanto fechava a tampa do piano que estava tocando até então.

- Lavi, Kanda, por que eles estão tão estranhos?

- Ah... Eu acho que não há nada mesmo que nós possamos fazer. — Disse, calmo e sério, brincando com a franja que caia sobre os olhos de Lenalee.

- Por quê? Eles não são nossa família? — Ela ergueu o rosto bruscamente encarando Allen, que permaneceu com a mesma expressão.

- É algo deles.

- Mas—

- Lenalee. — Ela se calou, como uma criança quando repreendida. — Nós precisamos confiar neles.

Allen se levantou e sentou-se na cama do quarto. Fez sinal para que Lenalee fizesse o mesmo.

- Eu só queria poder ajudar. — Murmurou, deitando na cama, fazendo Allen sorrir enquanto lhe acariciava a nuca.

- Sei disso e, com certeza, eles também sabem.

- Então...

- Então nós vamos tentar ajudá-los do nosso jeito, da forma que pudermos. Além disso, estamos falando do Kanda, né? Se quiser eu posso segurá-lo enquanto você vai falar com o Lavi. – Disse, com um sorriso palhaço, fazendo Lenalee estreitar os olhos numa expressão zangada, mas logo começou a rir.

- Seu bobo! – Ela o empurrou levemente e logo fechou os olhos suspirando. – Nee, Allen-kun...

- Hn?

- O que você acha que nasce do amor?

Ele não queria responder essa pergunta com a sinceridade que estava brotando em todo o seu corpo. Sentiu o lábio inferior tremer.

-/-

Lavi piscou os olhos seguidamente e sorriu aliviado. Sentiu a mão de Kanda percorrer carinhosamente sua nuca, numa carícia agradável, afastando algumas mechas ruivas que caiam justamente sobre o olho escondido. E, com isso, também retirou sua bandana.

- Você conseguiu.

- Não, você conseguiu. — Murmurou Kanda, num tom grave e gentil.

Eles ficaram se olhando por mais alguns instantes, até que essa pequena distância fosse encerrada pela união de seus corpos. Num movimento rápido, Kanda o puxou pela cintura o fazendo sentar em seu colo.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou, se referindo, obviamente, ao machucado.

- Não é nada.

- Hn.

As mãos de Lavi trataram de desabotoar o casaco da ordem de Kanda e em seguida repetiu o processo no próprio o uniforme o jogando no chão de qualquer jeito. Seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar num beijo sufocado. Quando a busca pelo ar se fez necessária, Lavi tirou a camisa que usava por baixo do uniforme e esticou as mãos para trás as apoiando na cama macia, relaxando os ombros e pendendo a cabeça para trás. Respirava rápido, sentindo o peito subir e descer com pequenas pontadas.

Com um empurrão que o pegou de surpresa, o ruivo bateu com as costas no colchão. Antes que pudesse questionar o que havia feito para merecer tal tratamento, ele foi silenciado por um beijo molhado no pescoço que varreu qualquer pensamento racional. Ignorando as marcas que estava deixando no pescoço do ruivo, Kanda desceu os beijos para seu peito, mordiscando seus mamilos, ergueu os olhos, observando-o estremecer a cada mordida. Aproveitou que já estava posicionado entre suas pernas para desabotoar sua calça e em seguida puxou o zíper.

- Me ajude com isso.

Murmurou, meio impaciente, enquanto Lavi erguia o quadril facilitando que a calça escorregasse. Kanda aproveitou para retirar o cinto e enquanto se concentrava em sua própria peça, Lavi se sentou na cama retirando o boxer, fazendo com que o espadachim instantaneamente congelasse os movimentos e erguesse os olhos para o corpo esguio a sua frente.

- Eu não quero perder tempo, sabe?

Brincou, fugindo do constrangimento, mesmo que sentisse o rosto queimar e as mãos tremerem levemente. Mas, como um bom observador, ele se perdeu nos movimentos, embora rápidos, de Kanda em retirar a única peça de roupa que faltava.

- Deite.

Pedido ou ordem, isso não importava e tão pouco ele pararia para questionar o egoísmo do outro. Tudo que viria a seguir era algo que ele conhecia muito bem, fazendo com que seu corpo estremecesse de antecipação. Sua mente desenhava as cenas, embora sua visão fosse apenas escuridão. Com os olhos bem comprimidos ele mordia o lábio inferior, chegando a sentir o gosto de sangue.

Uma de suas mãos estava fechada no lençol desarrumado da cama e a outra estava apoiada na testa cujos fios ruivos incomodavam, pois estavam grudentos graças ao suor. Ele abriu os olhos levemente, enxergando tudo como se estivesse envolto em névoa, mas a escuridão da noite se fez visível em segundos quando ele sentiu o desconforto de ser invadido. A mão que apenas descansava apertou com força a própria testa e os dedos foram arranhando o corpo cabeludo, fechando a mão na franja.

Ele sentiu o olhar de Kanda sobre si, entreabriu os lábios para murmurar algo, mas tudo que saiu foi um gemido sufocado, de dor e prazer. Sentiu a boca seca, num movimento involuntário ele passou a língua pelos lábios que estavam ligeiramente inchados, sem falar no pequeno corte que havia no inferior.

Na medida em que sua mente nublada e perturbada podia calcular, ele sabia que seu único movimento fora altamente provocativo. E com um sorriso largo ele percebeu o quão masoquista era.

Suas pernas foram flexionadas e sentiu as coxas pressionarem contra as costelas, enquanto sentiu uma mão se fechar em seu membro o masturbando. Soltou um palavrão. Ele sustentou o olhar fitando o rosto de Kanda, que tinha um sorriso fino e arrogante nos lábios. Não somente era um masoquista, como tinha um caso com um espadachim exorcista que tinha tendências sádicas. Mas, novamente, sua linha de raciocínio foi fortemente cortada ao sentir um calafrio que o estremeceu da cabeça aos pés. Ele ergueu ligeiramente o quadril e sentiu quando seu orgasmo molhou a mão de Kanda que a ergueu à boca e passou a língua pela extensão da palma da mão.

Lavi fechou os olhos imediatamente, gemendo agoniado.

Diálogos não era algo que eles apreciavam. Tudo era dito com carícias, rápidos olhares e sorrisos cúmplices. Por isso, naquele momento, eles se encontravam de mãos dadas, apertadas com força à medida que os movimentos incessantes faziam a cama ranger levemente e os dois murmurarem coisas sem sentido aparente.

Kanda tinha o rosto próximo ao pescoço do ruivo e sua respiração quente só deixava Lavi ainda mais excitado, resultando em oito linhas verticais que marcavam suas costas e provavelmente não sairiam de lá pelos próximos dias. E pensar que ele gostava de treinar sem camisa...

A brincadeira sádica deles que tinha início no momento que a linha imaginária fosse cruzada, terminou com o orgasmo que os fizeram reunir as poucas forças que ainda tinham. Lavi ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça, observando a expressão cansada e satisfeita de Kanda e, com a mão que estava livre, ele afastou as compridas mechas em tom azul-marinho que caíam e grudavam ligeiramente em seu belo rosto suado e corado. Mas o espadachim também surpreendeu o sucessor do Bookman ao aproveitar a gentileza e retribuir beijando-lhe a palma da mão.

Talvez pouco para alguns, mas muito para eles.

Eles desabaram na cama não querendo mexer nem mais um único músculo, apenas fecharam os olhos e sorriram levemente.

Lavi tinha certeza de uma coisa: Não haveria pesados naquela noite.

**Continua.**


End file.
